1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to packaging and more particularly to hygienic dispensing packages having slide closures.
2. Antecedents of the Invention
Hygienic dispensing packages, particularly for nonedible objects to be placed in one's mouth, such as toothpicks, as well as for comestibles such as comfits and the like, presented challenges to those involved in package design.
Of paramount consideration was hygiene. Consumers sought assurance that foods or objects placed in their mouths were free of contaminants. Thus, the container was required to be adequately sealed when the contents were not being dispensed after initial purchase.
The provision of an adequate closure which would ensure against inadvertent loss of contents was also of significance. Screw on caps were often subject to being misplaced, leaving a dispensing opening unprotected.
Package cost factors were also significant, especially in connection with high volume/low cost items such as toothpicks. Additionally, toothpicks presented unique challenges with respect to closure constructions capable of repeated usage throughout the intended number of dispensing cycles until product depletion. Living hinge type lids have been employed, however, containers having such lids were not susceptible to efficient recycling, since the containers themselves were generally molded of clear food grade polystyrene, while the lids, having integral living hinges, were fabricated of polypropylene or polyethylene. Comingling of the different thermoplastics degraded the purity of the recycling waste stream.